1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the structure of an optical device, and more particularly, to the structure of a high-performance zoom lens providing high magnification, which is used for other photographing apparatuses, in particular, a video camera, and which provides image stabilization when the lens shakes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A zoom lens is a mechanical assembly of lens elements with the ability to vary its focal length continuously, thereby enlarging or reducing the size of a captured image. To achieve high magnification and reduce aberration occurring on a zoom lens, the zoom lens operates in combination with a plurality of other lenses. Therefore, the zoom lens is larger and heavier than a prime lens with a single focal length.
Photographing apparatuses having a zoom lenses, such as digital still cameras and video cameras, have been widely used. There has been a great deal of effort to make these photographing apparatuses compact and light for greater user convenience.
However, a zoom lens requires a plurality of lenses in order to achieve high zoom magnification and reduce aberration that occurs on a zoom lens. The plurality of lenses makes it difficult to fabricate a zoom lens with a compact and light optical system. For example, if the number of lenses is reduced to make a zoom lens with a smaller and lighter optical system, longitudinal chromatic aberration or lateral chromatic aberration may be significantly increased.
In addition, the zoom lens system is not equipped to handle movement problems resulting from, for example, vibrations of a user's hand.